1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular connector system of the general type described in the above related application. More particularly, it relates to such a modular connector system having an improved conducting member configuration that enables the modular connectors of the system to be fabricated in high volume at reduced cost. Most especially, it relates to such a modular connector system having increased flexibility in the configurations in which it may be assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above related application describes a modular connector system in which connectors have an insulating block with a bus element supported by the insulating block. Contact pins are attached to the bus element and extend through the insulating block. An additional contact is electrically connected to the bus element and is configured to engage a mating contact of another connector of the modular connector system. This connector system has achieved substantial market acceptance because of its quick connect and disconnect capability and the different configurations in which the modular connectors of the system can be connected in use. However, in its present form, these modular connectors require the fabrication and assembly of a substantial number of different parts, which means that there is a substantial opportunity for fabrication cost reduction if the number of parts can be reduced and the assembly of the modular connectors can be simplified. Further flexibility in the different configurations in which the modular connectors could be connected would also increase the number of applications for the system. While the modular connector system of the related application represents a substantial improvement in its field, further development of its design will increase its value.
Another example of a prior art connector is commercially available from AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, PA 17105, under the designation Power Tap. However, this product is not a quick disconnect connector. It relies on the use of a screw to hold a lug that is crimped to stripped wire.